krypto_the_superpupfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby
Ruby (a.k.a. "Responsible Ruby", as she is referred to as on the official website, and by fans1), voiced by Meghan Strange, is a main character in The Land Before Time TV series. She is an Oviraptor, which is called a "Fast Runner" in the series. The only movie she has appeared in is The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave. Character Edit Ruby is often the voice of wisdom among the young dinosaurs, able to explain matters the others do not understand. She has a calm demeanor and shows kindness and empathy to others. A strange habit of hers is to sometimes immediately repeat herself in a "backwards" way. For instance, she might say as a greeting: "Hello my friends; my friends hello!" She may be considered the "opposite" of Chomper, being female, calm, and more relaxed than him (she preferred to relax in warm mud over playing a sport with him in one episode). She is also older and smarter due to more experience in life. History Edit As seen in flashbacks in the series, Ruby lived with her family in the Mysterious Beyond until Red Claw and his Fast Biters, Screech and Thud, posed a threat to them. Chomper suggested that the two of them travel to the Great Valley, and meet up with his friends Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. Chomper's mother and father had apparently given Ruby the responsibility to look after and protect Chomper, as stated in "The Cave of Many Voices". In a flashback in "The Star Day Celebration", just before Ruby and Chomper make their way to the Great Valley, Ruby is saying goodbye to her family, and her father reminds her to study how the residents of the Great Valley cooperate with each other. Her mother then adds "Someday it may save us from...", at which point she is interrupted by Chomper's warning that Red Claw and the Fast Biters are close at hand, and he and Ruby set off. This scene implies that Ruby is on a mission to learn how the inhabitants of the Great Valley work together as one herd, though they are of diverse species, so she can communicate this information to the residents of the Mysterious Beyond. They can then, in turn, use this knowledge to defeat or drive off Red Claw and his Fast Biters. Family Edit Ruby has a mother, a father, and two siblings. They have appeared in "The Star Day Celebration" and "Return to Hanging Rock". Her parents have wrinkles, implying age. Her Mother is pink and her Father is blue. Her Father also has an elderly-like voice. Her siblings are also pink and blue. Age Edit Ruby's age is not known in the TV series but she is likely the same age as Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Petrie. Character Developement Edit Ruby was originally going to be named "Ovie", a pun on her species name, Oviraptor.2 On many pieces of The Land Before Time merchandise and media, Ruby is shown to have her lighter belly-color on the top part of her beak instead of it being her base color. This could indicate that she was originally intended to have lighter color there. Gallery Edit Ruby & Family 2.jpg Ruby & Family.jpg 37c0202bbe6706bcd4b08893fe19645a2aaa26e127bea370ca1ffa1f0ead1420 medium.jpeg 04.jpg 2af69678d77d27e70060fd885d5608aa011744774d83510c77d70b6f16bf0e97 large.jpeg 16-1.jpg 15-2.jpg 14-2.jpg 13-2.jpg 11-2.jpg 10-2.jpg 9-2.jpg 5-3.jpg 4-3.jpg 1-6.jpg 33-1.jpg 32-1.jpg 31-1.jpg 28-1.jpg 27-1.jpg 26-1.jpg 25-1.jpg 18-1.jpg 341490.jpg 261904.jpg 261903.jpg 261901.jpg 1280x720-qqB.jpg 111TheLegendOfTheStorySpeakers15-43-25 zps04162b4d.jpg ChomperandRubyHugging.jpg Fast Runner and Swimmer Love.jpg Ruby.jpg Ruby_2.png Ruby_and_mollusk.png Ruby's_Tush.jpg Cultural Influence Edit Merchandise Edit Ruby has not spawned as much merchandise as the other main characters in the series. The character is featured, however, in "The Land Before Time Earthshakin' Playset", issued by Playmates,3 and also has a beanie plush toy. Trivia Edit * It's unknown how Ruby understands the language of Sharpteeth from when Chomper's parents asked her to look after him from Red Claw. * Chomper and Ruby do not appear in The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends, as the story takes place before the TV series, though it was issued after the series premiered. * Ruby has so far appeared in every episode of the TV series, with the exception of "The Great Egg Adventure". In this episode, she, together with Cera and Spike, is at the mud pools, which play no part in the story. * Oviraptors did not have teeth; which is accurately pointed out in "The Mysterious Tooth Crisis", when Chomper mentioned that Ruby doesn't have any teeth. Regardless, she is shown with teeth towards the end of that episode, during the theme song, in "The Cave of Many Voices", and "The Star Day Celebration. * Ruby has ears but they are unseen, unlike most of the other characters. * Ruby ate a clam shell in Cave of Many Voices. * Oviraptors in reality were thought to have eaten eggs, but Ruby is not a Egg-Stealer. Struthiomimus' are Egg-Stealers. This is basically because early scientist had mistaken the dinosaur eggs beneath the Oviraptor that was first discovered, instead of being an egg thief it was actually a caring and loving parent and many scientists suggest today that from the adjustment of its beak that it ate plants and maybe even crustaceans such crabs and mollusks (which Ruby is seen eating in the series). References Edit # ↑ Fans compare The Land Before Time‍ 's core characters (with the exception of Cera) to the Toronto Raptors basketball team, at hroman.wordpress.com. Retrieved on March 19th, 2008. # ↑ The Gang of Five Retrived on December 26th, 2011. # ↑ Item: "The Land Before Time Earthshakin' Playset", from Playmates at www.amazon.com. Retrieved on March 24th, 2009. Category:Characters Category:Land Before Time Characters Category:Fast Runners Category:Bothtooth Category:Twofooters Category:Gang of Seven Category:Females Category:Heroes